MySims Sports
|platforms = Wii|media = Wii Optical Disc|released = NA March 10, 2014 AUS March 12, 2014 EU March 13, 2014 JP March 19, 2014}} |media = Wii Optical Disc|released = NA March 10, 2014 AUS March 12, 2014 EU March 13, 2014 JP March 19, 2014}} is a 2014 sports game developed by EA Redwood Shores and published by Electronic Arts for the Wii video game console. The game was first released in North America along with the Wii on March 10, 2014, and was released in Japan, Australia, and Europe the following month. The game is a collection of five sports simulations, designed to demonstrate the motion-sensing capabilities of the Wii Remote to new players. The five sports included are tennis, baseball, bowling, golf, and boxing. Players use the Wii Remote to mimic actions performed in real life sports, such as swinging a tennis racket. The rules for each game are simplified to make them more accessible to new players. The game also features training and fitness modes that monitor players' progress in the sports. Overall, Wii Sports has been well received by critics and received awards from the gaming press and entertainment community. It is the third best-selling video game of all time, behind Wii Sports, and is the second best-selling game of all time for a single platform as of April 2014, having outsold the previous best-seller. As of March 31, 2015, 82.54 million copies in total had been sold worldwide. MySims Sports has been featured on television in Wii commercials, news reports, and other programming. The game has become a popular means for social gatherings and competitions among players of varying ages. A sequel, MySims Sports Resort, was released in 2017, featuring Wii MotionPlus support, while a high-definition remake, MySims Sports Club, was released in 2021 for Wii U. Gameplay MySims Sports consists of five separate sports games—tennis, baseball, bowling, golf, and boxing—accessed from the main menu. The games use the motion sensor capabilities of the Wii Remote and Nunchuk attachment to control the actions of the on-screen character. The player moves the remote in a similar manner to how the separate games are played in real life; for example, holding and swinging the Wii Remote like a golf club, baseball bat or bowling ball. Some aspects of the gameplay are computer controlled. In tennis, player movement is controlled by the Wii, while the swinging of the racket is controlled by the player. Baseball consists of batting and pitching, with all of the fielding and baserunning handled by the Wii. Tennis A singles or doubles tennis game for up to four players. The rules are largely the same as ordinary tennis. Depending on the return from the other player, the player may see a Smash Mark displayed on their side of the court. If the player stands on this mark hitting the ball, there will be a much more powerful return. Baseball A baseball-type game up to two players, Baseball has one player as batter with an oversized baseball bat, and another as "pitcher", who throws the entire monkey in its ball towards the batter. Instead of fielders, the pitch has a number of "pockets" at the edges which determine the effect of a successful bat (foul, out etc.), and "jump fields", which go up to block the ball from going in the pockets. The distribution of pockets and jump fields is determined randomly by a roulette at the start of the innings. Bowling A bowling game up to four players. The player knocks down as many pins as he/she can. Golf The player aims the ball into a hole in each course. If the ball goes out of bounds or into the water, the player takes a one shot penalty and will take his next shot in the same position. If the player has taken the number of strokes for par times 3 on a hole, the player doesn't finish the course and receives 10, 13 or 16 points. This mode can be played up to 4 players and each player takes their shots in turn. Boxing This game requires a Nunchuk. The aim is to knock off the opponents in a stage. Two people Wii boxing; the Wii Remote and Nunchuk are used here to control punches The in-game characters are taken from the Wii's Mii Channel, which allows the user to create a Mii (a customized avatar) that can be imported into games that support the feature. Wii Sports is the first Wii title to use this feature. Miis saved on the Wii will appear in the crowd during bowling games and as members of human-controlled teams in baseball. The non-player characters in the game were also created using the Mii Channel toolset. Miis created on one Wii can be transferred onto the internal memory of a Wii Remote for use on another Wii with different save data. After a game, a player is awarded or penalized skill points based on performance relative to the computer's skill level, though some games do not calculate points during multiplayer sessions. The game keeps track of these points by charting them on a graph, as well as increasing the size of the crowd in Tennis and Boxing single-player modes. After obtaining 1000 skill points in a sport, a player is awarded "pro" level, along with a cosmetic feature for their Mii in Bowling and Boxing. A Mii newly turned pro will receive a message on the Wii Message Board notifying them. MySims Sports also features a fitness test that calculates a player's fitness age (ranging from 20 to 80 years old, 20 being the best possible). The test gauges the player's performance in three randomly chosen challenges in each test from the training mode that have been played at least once, and can only be taken once a day per Mii. Calculating the fitness age takes into account a player's balance, speed, and stamina. Fitness age results are graphed over one, two, or three months, with daily results posted on the Wii Message Board. Category:Action Sports Games Category:MySims Category:The Sims